Conventional autonomous vehicle technologies can facilitate driving a passenger to a location, without an autonomous vehicle being controlled by the passenger. Consequently, such technologies have had some drawbacks with respect to tailoring a driving experience of the passenger according to passenger preferences, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.